


Tales From the Roadhouse

by blackrose_17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels view on Sam's soul, Blood Drinking, Bottom Jared, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossdressing, Crossover with the Avengers or at least Thor for now, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Dean, Dinosaurs, Dog - Freeform, Drabble and a Half, Hellhounds, J2 Fusion with Jurassic World, King of Hell Sam and Consort Dean, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Mate!Sam, Mentioned Plotting Character Deaths, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Sam, One-Sided Sastiel, Owen Flirts with Sam, Possessive Dean, Possessive Jensen, Puppy Bowl, Sam and Dean Visit Jurassic World, Sam and Oliver have a past, Sam is the Raptor Puppy, Samulet, Season/Series 11, Top Jensen, Weechester Fluff, could possible lead to longer stories, dragon!dean, spn spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles I have written for Supernatural and J2 fandom.</p><p>Chapter 48: Jensen and Jared dancing under the moonlight as Jensen sings to Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Into the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these shows or the actors who play them. 
> 
> These are just a few things I have written on my tumblr sweet-sammy-kisses. I am thinking of turning a few into a full blown story.

__ “Hello Sam.” 

Two words were all it took to freeze Sam Winchester in his tracks. He knew that voice, oh how he knew that voice. He knows all the different pitches of that voice from when he was happy to when he was coming inside his ass. 

It was the voice of the only other man he had ever loved.

Standing right in front of him was someone Sam had truly thought he would never see again. 

“Hello Oliver, you’re looking good.” 

The corners of Oliver’s mouth twitched up into that smile that Sam always loved to see. “I can say the same for you. In fact you’re looking pretty good for a dead man but I guess that is something we have in common.” Oliver Queen had never expected to lay eyes on Sam again, certainly not in Starling City but now that the man is here he’s not about to let him disappear from his life again without a fight. 


	2. Girl Talk

“I know I shouldn’t and it’s really wrong of me to do so but I can’t help but picture Oliver and Sam naked and having hot sweaty sex.” Felicity Smoak admitted as she and the other Arrow girls gathered for their weekly get to together. 

Lyla smiled at the nervous looking blond. “Trust me Felicity you are not alone in that fantasy. They are two very fit and handsome men and there is no shame in imagining what they are like naked and having sex together. Oliver certainly likes to walk around the Arrow cave shirtless enough, something that I’ve noticed has been happening more and more lately since Sam has been around.” Not that Lyla was complaining, hey she may still be hopelessly in love with John Diggle but she has eyes and Oliver Queen is a very fit and handsome man. 

Sara Lance grinned as she settled deeper into her seat and helping herself to another scoop of ice cream before speaking up, “Oliver and shirts never went together when Sam was around the first time. Just wait until you see Sam shirtless, that boy was fit before I can’t wait to see what he looks like now.” 

“Okay so didn’t need the image of my brother having sex but thank you for the image of Sam. I wouldn’t mind seeing Sam shirtless but I think that will only happen if his brother doesn’t kill Oliver first.” Thea pointed out before a thoughtful look appeared on her face, “Are we sure that Dean and Sam are really brothers? Because Dean acts more like a jealous and possessive lover then an overprotective brother.” 

All eyes flickered over to Lyla who grinned, “Well from what I’ve heard from mine and John’s old pal Victor Henriksen there is a reason he called Sam Dean’s Bonnie to his Clyde.” 

That made the other three women pause until Thea made a huh sound. “That actually makes a lot of sense. They have a real strong codependency thing going on.” 

Sara shook her head, “It’s more than that. They are two halves of the same soul. They literally cannot live without one another.”  

“So Oliver wants back into Sam’s pants which big brother Dean isn’t about to let happen and Sam has no idea that he’s being fought over by two alpha males.” Felicity summed up. 

“Pretty much. Poor boy has no clue what he’s in for but I’m sure we will all get an eyeful.” Sara knew Oliver and he wasn’t one to back down from something he wanted and he wanted Sam Winchester but what she’s heard of Dean Winchester was there was nothing more that he loved more in this world than Sam and he wouldn’t give up his brother without a fight. It would be interesting to see who will win in the end. 


	3. My Sammy

Dean Winchester was pissed off; first Sam had dragged him to this Starling City to help out some chick he knew. Not that Dean could blame Sam if he had hit that in the past, Felicity was one smoking hot chick and Dean didn’t even mind Diggle, the man was awesome. 

No, his issue was with one Oliver Queen who seemed to think it was okay flirting with his Sammy and if he heard Oliver call Sam, Sammy one more time, Dean was ganking the son of a bitch. 


	4. Hell Hound Puppy Bowl

It didn’t matter that Sam was now hell’s Boy King, he was still Dean’s Sammy, that’s why Dean had no problems in going dark to make sure that no demon, hunter or anything else tried to take out his brother, they would have to get through Dean the new knight of hell. 

But Sam was still Sam, happy to spread his legs whenever Dean demanded he did, Sam might rule hell but he submitted only to Dean. So Dean wasn’t all that surprised when word reached him that Sam was organizing a puppy bowl with the hell hound puppies, who seemed almost as happy as Sam was at the idea. 

Sam just better not have a half time show planned, Dean had his own plans for that after all he still owed Ruby for daring to touch what was his and she had enjoyed her freedom far too long. 


	5. Finally Understand

Hannah couldn’t understand it, how Samuel Winchester’s soul was one of the most beautiful and brightest she had ever seen. Despite the demon blood and his time in the cage, Sam’s soul still had purity within it, never did it dull or flicker but shone as bright as ever.

Sam shifted uncomfortable at Hannah’s unwavering gaze. 

“I finally understand.” The angel said after several uncomfortable silence.

Sam braced for the worse, waited to be called filthy and an abomination. “Finally understand what?” He asked.

“How your brother, Castiel and even Lucifer could love you so much. You are a beautiful soul and never let anyone tell you different.” 


	6. Sam's First

Dean was Sam’s first everything.

His first word.

His first steps.

His first crush.

His first love.

His first kiss.

His first time. 

His first heartbreak.

Sam might allow others into his heart but Dean will forever own his soul. 


	7. Mine

Dean knew from the very moment he held Sam’s tiny body in his small arms that he would never love anyone the way he loved his baby brother. 

“Dean, as an alpha it will be your job to protect Sam, he’s an omega and they are very special.” 

Dean never forgot his mom’s words. 

As they grew older it became clear to everyone that Sam saw Dean as his alpha. It was Dean’s approval Sam sought out, it was Dean that Sam was determined to impress. 

He was an omega trying to impress his chosen alpha.

Not that Sam needed to, Dean had known for a long time that he would never be able to love another as intensely as he did Sam, that anyone would be second in his heart. Sam was the omega meant for him. 

Dean wasn’t a fool; he knew that the hunter’s life was not for Sam, no his baby brother was meant for so much more than this life. He considered letting Sam leave, to find some other alpha, but the idea of another putting his hands, claiming what belonged to Dean and Dean alone filled him with a jealous and murderous rage that he ended up beating their dad in their daily sparing session. 

Dean would not claim Sam if he didn’t want him, but from the glares Sam tossed other betas and omegas who tried their best to seduce Dean and the sulky silence that greeted Dean when he returned from a date he knew Sammy was jealous, that he wanted Dean just as much as Dean wanted him. 

The very second that Sam was old enough to be claimed Dean was going to make sure that everyone in the whole damn world knew who Sam Winchester belonged to, who his alpha was and if Sam decided to leave Dean would be right there beside him. 

After all Sam was his to love and protect.


	8. This is Why Sam Never Drinks

There is a reason that Dean makes sure that Sam never gets to drunk, his boy cannot hold his liquor, at all. 

Not that Dean minds because when Sam drunk, really, really drunk he gets handsy, crawling all over Dean and whispering filthy dirty things in Dean’s ear. 

And then comes pleas for Dean to fuck him, Sam doesn’t care if they have an audience or not. Sam pleas for Dean to take him on the pool table, bent over a table or the one unforgettable time Sam admitted he wouldn’t mind Dean taking him bent over on the bar, facing the mirror so he could watch Dean fucking him. Dean nearly caved then and there, but he had managed to get Sam back into the bathroom where his baby brother didn’t even attempt to keep quiet, he made sure everyone in the bar knew not only who Sam belonged to but that Dean belong to him as well. 

It’s rare to see that naughty side of Sam to come out and Dean had no issue with Sam’s actions when drunk, until the time Sam decided that he was going to give Dean and everyone else a strip show on the bar. Once perverts started eyeing his Sammy’s ass Dean vowed then and there as he was knocking a guy off his chair for daring to grope his Sam’s ass, that he would never allow Sam to get that drunk again.

Unless they were in their motel room where Dean could watch the show without worrying about others eyeing and seeing even a hint of Sam’s body. 


	9. Possessive Jensen

Jared knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help it, he loves bringing out Jensen’s jealous side. Watching his lover’s jaw clench and his eyes become emerald daggers glaring at anyone flirting or standing to close to his Jared was one of Jared’s biggest turns on. Nothing is hotter to Jared then when Jensen manhandles him in bed balls deep in Jared’s ass reminded Jared just who he belongs to. 

Yes even though he shouldn’t Jared couldn’t help but making Jensen jealous even if it left him walking funny for the next week.  


	10. Return of the Samulet

Sam knew that this was his last chance at getting through to his brother, to save Dean from the mark. He had his doubts for a long time fishing it out of the trash after Dean tossed it away when he lost faith in them, but even at their lowest Sam never gave up hope that they would always find their way back to one another and that someday Dean might bring it up. 

So at first he kept it hidden at the bottom of his duffle bag and then later in the bottom of his drawer hidden beneath his shirts, in hopes that someday Dean would ask for it back. 

As time passed Sam began to lose faith, maybe he was wrong, maybe it had never been a symbol of their bond to Dean, until Maria gave Dean a fake one, one that hung in the Impala until they reached the bunker and Dean took it back to his room, Sam fears were erased it was still important to Dean. 

So with the amulet tucked safely in his pocket Sam headed off to save his brother from not only the mark but Dean himself. 


	11. His Girl Samantha

Dean can see how nervous Sam is, even though his baby boy hides it well, he knows how to read his Sammy. Sam has the same nervousness that he had the very first time he did this as a surprise for Dean; Dean wishes that he could convince Sam that he was gorgeous to him no matter what. 

But seeing Sam dressed like this has all of Dean’s blood rushing south, the pink sundress Sam chose to wear was practically indecent on Sam’s long frame. Dean’s willpower was put to a test as Sam bent over to bring something out of the oven, his skirt riding up to show the black lace stretching around Sam’s glorious bubble butt. Sam might not cross dress often but when he does he goes all out, Sam in a ponytail should be illegal given what it is doing to him right now. 

It was pure torture for Dean to keep his hands to himself but he had promised Sam that he wouldn’t touch him until after Sam finished making supper but the moment Sam finished all bets were off, Dean was perfectly fine eating cold food and he was sure that it should last till tomorrow morning, hell they could have it for a late lunch. 

Sam could feel Dean’s eyes on him as he moved around the kitchen and as always he could feel the butterflies fluttering about his stomach like they always do when Dean looked at him like he was the most precious thing in Dean’s world. No one made Sam feel the way Dean did and that why he was willing to do anything to make Dean happy. And if he’s honest with himself he really likes being Dean’s girl. 

Dean’s gaze was hot on him and Sam felt like he was going to combust as he set down the last knife, he knew that dinner wasn’t going to get eaten for a while and that didn’t bother Sam on bit as Dean moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling the flesh behind him ear. “Looks good sweetheart and I sure hope it will keep because right now I’ve got to show my best girl how much I appreciate her and all she’s done for me.” 

Yeah Sam’s pretty sure the food will keep till later it is just pizza after all.


	12. He's Back

Dean Winchester had come back from hell a very different and changed man. Hell would do that to a person. 

But no one realized how changed Dean truly was, how tainted his soul had become. 

Dean wasn’t a demon… well not quite; he was something much different, something far more powerful than an ordinary demon.

Dean knew that heaven and hell had plans for him and his brother, plans that Dean didn’t like or agree to so those were going to have to change. 

First he had to get rid of that demon bitch who dared to touch his Sammy, who used Sam’s one weakness, Dean, to control Sam, to wrap him around her little finger. 

Dean hated Ruby the moment she touched Sam in the ways that he had longed to she had signed her death warrant, but he couldn’t make it too quick Ruby had to suffer and suffer she would. 

Sam will look so pretty riding his dick and feasting on Dean’s blood and Dean will make sure Ruby has a front row seat in seeing who Sam truly belongs to. Then once Sammy is fully on bored with Dean’s plans they would bring heaven and hell to their knees and remake it how they chose to. 

You would either bow to the Knight of Hell and his Boy King or you would suffer at their hands.  


	13. Of Course Sam Teaches Baby Dinosaurs His Puppy Eyes

“No.” Dean was firm in his decision.

“But Dean.” Sam’s lower lip began to tremble as he looked pleading at his brother. 

“I said no Sammy and no amount of puppy-dog eyes is gonna work on me.” _‘This time.’_ Dean added silently to himself.

“But Dean, it’s our fault they are without a home.” 

Dean spluttered unsure how Sam came up with that kind of logic, “Our fault! How the hell is a dinosaur hybrid going rogue our fault?” 

“Because we are Sam and Dean Winchester and this park never had any trouble until we came here. Come on Dean the bunker has got plenty of room.” Sam pleaded with his brother.

Dean crossed his arms and looked anywhere but Sam’s pleading eyes. “I don’t care if we lived in a castle we are not taking baby dinosaurs’ home with us!” 

Sam let out a mournful sound, one that was echoed by the baby dinosaurs who had snuggled up to Sam in their own version of a puppy pile. 

No there was no way Dean was going to be swayed even if Sam had somehow taught the baby dinos his dreaded puppy eyes.  

And Dean wasn’t even going to think about the raptor pack that seem to have decided that Sam was their puppy. 

Or their blasted raptor dad, the ‘alpha’ who seemed to think it was okay to flirt with Sam in front of Dean. 


	14. Righteous Man

Dean Winchester, the righteous man, the perfect vessel for Michael for he was the son and soldier who never failed to follow orders. 

Or so the angels thought.

They could not understand it, why time after time Dean chose to define them and protect the abomination. 

That was not what Michael would do; Michael had turned his back and stood by as their father cast Lucifer from heaven and into the cage. His love he held for his brother was not enough to overrule his need to follow his father’s orders. 

But Dean did none of those things. No matter what they did to drive the brothers apart in the end they still chose each other. 

They could not see that while Dean was a lot like Michael he was not Michael. Dean would always put Sam first. 

Dean would follow orders when he needed to, he would be the perfect soldier when he chose to be.

But he would always be Sam’s big brother first. 

The angels would argue that Dean did nothing when their father kicked Sam out, like Michael standing aside while his brother was cast out of the family. But what they did not understand was what Dean did he did for love, because he knew that Sam was not cut out for this hunting life. Dean did what he had to do to ensure Sam was happy even at the cost of his own heart. 

Dean might be the perfect vessel for Michael but he was nothing like the archangel. He was the better version, he was what Michael could have been had he chosen to fight for the brother he loved instead of staying aside and doing nothing. 


	15. They Should Have Left Him On the Rack

Dean Winchester could not understand it, why a garrison of angels would have been sent to pull him out of hell. He wasn’t worthy. It should have been his dad pulled out of hell and not him, not when his soul had already been tainted by hell’s touch when he broke and accepted Alistair’s deal to get off the rack. 

His soul was nothing but a reminder of what he once was. 

He was no hero, he was a monster. 

The angels should have left him in hell where he belonged.


	16. Swan Song What-If

Dean knew what the plan was; it was burned into his soul ready to take his whole world from him. 

“I’ve got him.” 

Those three words would be the last words Dean would ever hear from his brother, his lover, his everything. As Sam took a step back and turned his attention towards Michael. In those few seconds Dean’s whole life flash before his eyes and in the end it all came down to one person.

 Sam.

Dean had lived a life without Sam in it and he barely survived, Dean wasn’t whole without Sam in his life. They were soulmates two halves of the same soul, they were not complete without one another.

Dean was moving just as Sam grabbed Michael in Adam’s body arm. As Sam, Adam and the two archangels tagging along began to plummet into the cage, Dean latched on to Sam. 

Sam’s horrified, “Dean! No!” Would be the last words ever uttered by a Winchester. 

Because if Sam was going to spend eternity in the cage being ripped apart by two angry archangels, Dean was going to be right there beside him. 

Just as he had always has been.


	17. Dean Winchester's Do Not Touch

Dean Winchester never hid the fact that he was one possessive son of a bitch especially when it came to his Sammy. And right now that blond bartender was pushing all of Dean’s buttons opening flirting with his Sammy, constantly asking him if needed anything, yeah Dean had picked up his share of bartender so he knew full well what kind of needs he was offering to take care of for his Sammy.

It was happening over Dean’s dead body, if anyone was taking care of those kinds of needs it was going to be him!

“So Sam are you going to be around here long? I’d be more than willing to show you the sights.”

That was it! Dean had had enough.

Sam could see the moment that Dean gave into his jealousy and possessiveness and he forced himself not to shiver, he hadn’t planned on the rather cute bartender flirting with him but there was no way that Sam was going to tell him to stop not when it got Dean all possessive and alpha over him. Sam loved it when Dean lost control and needed to remind Sam and the world just who Sam Winchester belonged to.

“Sorry buddy but we won’t be here that long and Sammy is pretty much booked solid.” Dean stated with an easy going smile on his face but it was his possessive gripe on Sam’s arm that screamed back off he is taken.

As much as he would have loved to Sam on his back or on the bar there was no way he was willing to piss off the man who looked like he knew hundreds of ways to kill him slowly, he backed off and unspoken made it clear to Dean that he had made his point.

Satisfied his point had been made Dean tugged Sam up out of his chair, maybe it was time to revisit the idea of the tattoo that stated property of Dean Winchester do not touch. 


	18. Showdown: Dean vs. Dog

It was a stare off of epic proportions if Dean lost this it would turn the tide of war in favor of his enemy.

“Let’s be real here, you don’t like me and I loathe you but we both love Sam and until I can convince him that we would be better off without your fury ass.” Dean could not believe that he was being forced to negotiate with the fury mutt Sam had found on the side of the road and brought back to their hotel room. Dean had taken one look at the ball of tan fluff curled up in Sam’s arms and knew he was going to be nothing but trouble.

And he was right!

Dean hadn’t seen Sam fully naked in a week! Since he got Sam back in his life he hasn’t even gone a day without sex and now thanks to that damn mutt he was lucky to get a blowjob because Sam couldn’t have sex with the dog in the room. Sam should know by now that Dean can not go more than a few hours without being buried deeply within him. It wasn’t fair that Dean was being cock blocked by a damn dog.

Dean’s eyes narrowed as the dog’s tongue rolled out of the side of his mouth, he wasn’t fooled for a moment that dog knew just what Dean was talking about. “You may think you’ve won but in the end Sam will always choose me, so enjoy it while it lasts because sooner than later Sam will be back where he belongs in my bed.”

Dean grinned in satisfaction when the dog eyes narrowed in response, oh yeah it was on and this was one battle Dean would not lose.  


	19. They Would Rule Hell

Dean Winchester was a possessive son of a bitch when it came to his Sammy, being a demon wasn’t going to change that at all. 

Sam was his.

Only thing that was different now was when he caught someone checking out his Sammy he could actually rip their eyes out and gut them like a fish for daring to check out what solely belonged to him and him alone. 

The old Dean, the human Dean gave Castiel a pass because of their friendship but it never escaped his attention at how Castiel would look at Sam, how the angel’s eyes would follow Sam around the room when he didn’t think anyone, when he didn’t think Dean was watching. Trouble was Dean was always watching when it came to keeping Sam safe. And Dean couldn’t blame Castiel for falling for Sam, his baby boy heart was so big and his soul was so pure it was hard not to fall in love with him. But that was the old Dean and he is dead and gone, the first time Dean saw Castiel making eyes at his Sammy he was gutting the angel like he should have the first time he hurt Sam. 

After he deals with the angel, Crowley is next he might like to think he has some kind of control over him but there is only one king Dean will serve. And Sam will look so beautiful on his knees with Dean’s blood staining those perfect lips red. 

Sam will rule hell and Dean will rule him. 


	20. The Reflection of What He Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorites. I was truly surprised how popular it was over on tumblr.

The angels could not understand it, how was Sam Winchester’s soul, the soul of the boy king, the soul of Lucifer’s true vessel, was one of the brightest souls in existence? 

From the moment Sam’s soul was first created it shone brighter than most, every trial and every obstacle place in his path meant to dim the light of his soul failed. 

Sam Winchester’s soul was beyond glorious and the angels could not understand why their father would give such a soul to the abomination. 

It wasn’t until some of the angels began to get to know Sam Winchester, to finally see beyond the demon blood and their own narrow mind thinking when it came to Sam Winchester. He was the reflection of what Lucifer could have been had he not fallen. 


	21. Dino Vet Jared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in the works of being a actually story. I love the idea of Jared working with dinosaurs.

“No, no, nooooo! You are not allowed to be sick Jared Tristan Padalecki!” Chad growled as he stormed into Jared’s room and pulled off the blankets. 

Jared let out a miserable noise as he curled deeper into his pillow, he didn’t want to get up and face the facts that Jensen Ackles was now a partner in Jurassic World. “Come on Chad it wasn’t that bad.” Jared whined he was still convinced that Chad had over exaggerated the first time he called out sick. Why couldn’t Chad just leave him alone to hide out until Jensen was gone?

Chad let out a snort of disbelief. “Not that bad? Not that bad? Dude the dinosaurs were freaking moping!  The raptors were even more moody, which I didn’t think was possible. They nearly took off Sandy’s hand when she went to feed them! I’m not letting Jensen Ackles scare you into hiding because I’m sure as hell not dealing with moping dinosaurs again! Beside isn’t today the day you usually play soccer with the baby triceratops and the baby stegosaurus?” Chad knew how much Jared loved getting to play with the baby dinosaurs; he was sure that if Jared could get away with it he would bring them home. 


	22. I Don't Get Paid Enough For This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Oliver/Sam/Dean love triangle. I'm loving all the comments and would respond but my laptop is nearly out of battery power and I'm busy for the rest of the day but I wanted to get these posted.

John Diggle did not get paid enough to do this job. Sure he was fine with protecting Oliver from kidnappers and those who wanted to kill or harm the man. He was even fine with Oliver dressing up in green leather and jumping across rooftops with a bow strapped to his back. 

But John knew his job description did not include protecting Oliver’s ass from trigger happy older brothers who seemed to favour the idea of pumping ever last bullet into Oliver every time he flirted with Sam Winchester.

John had no issue with Sam Winchester, he liked the floppy haired boy who reminded him of a puppy, Felicity had taken to him right away and the two had been geeking out for hours. 

Oliver and Dean Winchester clashed like oil and water, the two hated one another from the very moment they met and it only got worse the moment Oliver took one look at Sam and started flirting with the younger man. If looks could kill Oliver would have been dead the moment Sam blushed at his attention. 

_ ‘Well it looks like I owe Victor that bottle of wine.’ _ John hadn’t believed his old friend when he told him that Sam and Dean had a bond that ran deeper than just brothers. And hey, John wasn’t one to judge he knew how tough being a hunter was, in that life you needed to hold on tight to any kind of happiness you could grasp. He just hoped that he wouldn’t have to stop Dean from trying to kill Oliver, he wanted a chance to get a better look at Dean’s baby and spilling the man’s blood might not be the right way to do so.


	23. Dead Man Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reaction to the shirtless Stephen and Jared photos we were blessed with this weekend. Bring on the possessive Jensen.

Stephen Amell is a dead man walking; he could feel his death being plotted by an overprotective and rather possessive alpha male for daring to touch what didn’t belong to him. He knew that he should tone down his flirting with Jared but he couldn’t, there was just something about the other man that drew him towards him and had Stephen making some stupid choices like taking shirtless pictures with Jared and then letting them be posted on the internet where anyone, namely Jared’s co-star could see.

Yep, Stephen was a dead man and his co-stars weren’t helping.

Katie ‘I told you to key you’re flirting with Jared to a minimum unless you wanted Jensen after your ass and not in a fun way’ Cassidy was giving him a knowing smirk. “How does Black Canary sound for the new title?” She asked.

David shook his head a grin on his face as well, “No way Team Arrow all the way focused on us mourning and avenging Oliver’s death.”

“Think that they will let us do a crossover with Supernatural that shows Dean ganking Oliver?” Emily asked she had done her best to keep the laughter out of her voice, something she failed at rather spectacularly.

Stephen glared at his friends. “Laugh it up but when I am killed by Jensen Ackles you’ll be sorry.”

Stephen knew what Katie was going to say before she opened her mouth, “I warned you that Jensen is rather over protective of Jared and gets down right possessive when another alpha male flirts with his Jared.”

“I think it’s sweet that Jared has no idea he is being fought over by two alpha males he only has eyes for Jensen.” Emily added a soft smile on her face.

David clapped a hand on Stephen’s shoulder, “Man I am going to miss you and you’ve been a great guy to work with these past years. I’ll make sure you have an unforgettable funereal.”

Stephen really needed to get new friends and new co-stars.

                                                                    *+++*

Jensen stared fondly at the long body nestled up tightly against his side, every inch of Jared that he could mark Jensen had. The only places that didn’t bare his mark were Jared’s neck and face because those would be rather hard to explain to the makeup ladies. Jensen didn’t know why he let Stephen Amell get so deep under his skin, Jared is his just like he is Jared’s and that has been true for several years and no pretty boy was going to change that.

Jensen knew he could be pretty possessive over Jared, he had seen the fans photos and he couldn’t deny the claims that yeah he was making sure Stephen knew just who’s boy Jared was. Stephen can take all the photos shirtless or kissing he wanted to but Jensen knew for certain that Jared would never look at anyone the way he looks at Jensen, Jared’s heart belonged to Jensen only.

Once he felt the body next to him relax and his breathing even out Jared opened his eyes to peer fondly at Jensen’s sleeping face, he felt bad about what he put his lover through with his flirting with Stephen but it was the only way he knew how to bring out Jensen’s possessive side and Jared might have a problem in liking to make Jensen go all alpha over him.

_‘But,’_ Jared thought as he snuggled in closer to Jensen, _‘maybe I should tone down in the shirtless photos with Stephen, if only to spare Stephen from being hunted down by Jensen. I’ll stick to hugging it’s safer for everyone.’_


	24. He Should Have Seen This Coming

John really should have seen this coming. Ever since Sam became mobile first he was crawling then walking as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him following after Dean and Dean didn’t mind, nope not at all he loved being the apple of Sam’s eyes and he made sure that he never walked to fast, that Sam could always catch up and never once said anything when Sam reached for his hand, clinging just as tightly to Sam, if not more.

So John knew that when it came time for Dean to start school that there might be some issues, Dean and Sam hadn’t been apart for more than a few minutes let alone hours. John had pulled both his sons into his lap and explained as best he could that Dean was a big boy now and big boys went to school but Sam was still too little to go. It had broken John’s heart to see his baby’s eyes fill with tears and when Sam reached out for Dean John shifted Sam into his brother’s arms. 

It should have raised alarm bells that Dean accepted this news so easily and his promise, “It will be okay Sammy.” 

It didn’t.

So it would explain John’s disbelief at walking in to find Sam sitting patiently in Dean’s backpack with Dean struggling to get it up around his little brother. John didn’t know whether to laugh or groan that his oldest son was determined to smuggle his baby brother into school with him, something told him that this might be the first time but it wouldn’t be the last time Dean attempted this.


	25. Payback

Dean Winchester wanted to die; the only thing stopping him was his final promise to his baby brother, his Sammy. Dean promised he would live a full life or at least as a full of life he could live without half of his soul. Why he agreed to Sam plea he return to Lisa, Dean will never understand, Lisa could never take Sam’s place in his life, she would never be the love of his life that role had already been taken.

Even if Dean did die it didn’t mean that he would end up in hell, there was a chance that he might end up in heaven, a place that held nothing but sorrow and pain for him. A lifetime without Sam was nothing to the idea of an eternity without Sam was unbearable.

Dean needed to damn his soul and he knew just where to start.

He might have promised Sam that he would head to Lisa but he didn’t say that he wouldn’t be making a stop along the way. Dean had looked long and hard for these two bastards; he owed them for putting their hands on Sammy.

Dean wanted to hurt someone, to make someone feel a fraction of what he was feeling. He needed to make someone bleed and unlucky for them he had found Roy and Walt.

He needed a ticket downstairs and Roy and Walt were the first step. What Dean had in store for them and his lack of remorse should be a good start.

“I’m coming Sammy. I’ll live for you and when my time comes I’ll be sure to have a one way ticket to hell where I will rip hell apart with my bare hands to get to you.” Dean vowed.


	26. Sam is His

Castiel had no concept of the emotion of jealousy before meeting Sam Winchester. The moment he laid eyes on the younger Winchester all he had been told about him seemed false, how could this glorious soul be Lucifer's vessel? He could not understand it but he had his duty. 

Then he meet Ruby, the snake that had her claws dug deeply into Sam and wasn't about to let him go. It wasn't the first time that Castiel wanted to destroy a demon but never with such hatred and vengeance. Every time he meet Sam with Ruby's scent clinging to him Castiel wanted to erase it and replace it with his own. 

Sam Winchester was his and it was time Ruby and the world knew it. 


	27. Dragon's Mate

Being the mate of a dragon wasn't the easiest thing in the world. It had taken some time for Sam to adjust, Dean was possessive and protective and would growl at anyone who he thought was being a little too friendly with his Sam.

Sam would never tell Dean that he loved it when his dragon would go all possessive over him, the way his eyes flashed and shone like emeralds as he stared down at the person who thought they were worthy to breath the same air as his Sam.

But no matter how much Sam tried to hide his reactions Dean always got a knowing look in his eyes as his perfect mouth curled into a devious smirk and it wasn't too long that Dean had Sam shivering in a completely different way.

Sam understood as a dragon Dean valued all his treasures but he knew without a doubt that Sam was his greatest treasure on the one Dean would die to protect.  


	28. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a prompt on my tumblr.

Jensen Ackles was no stranger to finding gorgeous men and women in his bed, usually after he's shown them a good time.

This however was the first time he had come home to find a gorgeous man spread out waiting for him. It only took Jensen half a second to recognize who that tanned flesh belonged to Jared Padalecki.

Jared had been a temptation since Jensen met the young professor on the first day of class when Jared's escort had failed to show up and Jensen out of generosity of his heart had offered to his new co-worker around.

It had taken some time and old fashion wooing to get Jared to agree to go out with him and Jensen made sure that he never regretted it.

"Not that I'm complaining but is there a reason why you're naked in my bed?" Jensen asked as he shrugged off his jacket, suddenly he was wearing too much clothing.

Jared's smile turned bashfully and he blushed so adorable it took all of Jensen willpower not to pounce on the younger man. "I missed you." Jared murmured.

Jensen felt himself melt at Jared's quite admission, it had only been a few days since Jensen last saw Jared but he felt the same way, while he had enjoyed his visit with his family he had missed Jared, talking and texting just weren't enough. "I missed you too and feel free to drop by anytime like this. I rather enjoy finding a naked Jared waiting for me."


	29. “No one needs to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fail at writing Destiel, this was another prompt and I could only write Dean and Cas friendship.

"Come on Cas, no one needs to know." Dean flashed his winning smile at the angel as he waggled his eyebrows, he seriously didn't know why he didn't think of this sooner.

Castiel didn't look convince or amused . "Dean, as an angel of the Lord my powers are not meant use in this fashion."

Dean ignored Sam's muttered 'told you so,' his baby brother thought he was so smart. "Come on Cas it will hurt no one. Gabriel had no problem in using his powers like this."

Angels were not used to insults, until they meet Dean Winchester. Castiel's feathers bristled in annoyance as he scowled at Dean, "I like to think I have a little more class then Gabriel, so Dean I will not be brining anyone from Busty Beauties to your hotel room, nor will I be giving you a endless supply of pie."

As he ignored his charge pout Castiel wondered sometimes just what he had done to his father to deserve being assigned to Dean and Sam Winchester, he would be the first angel to go grey in the feathers.


	30. “Just once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Wincest prompt from my tumblr.

"Come on Sammy it's just one time." Dean reminded his brother.

Sam's eyes narrowed Dean was getting far too much enjoyment out of this assignment. "Remind me again why I'm doing this and not you?" Sam growled as he adjusted the ridiculous piece of clothing he was suppose to wear.

When Dean didn't come back with the smartass remark Sam turned his head and his question died on the tip of his tongue as he saw the naked hungry in Dean's eyes. Suddenly this assignment didn't seem all that bad. "See something you like?" Sam asked a teasing smile on his face.

"Damn right I do," Dean drawled out in a deep growl that oozed sex as he stalked towards Sam only to have his brother move out of reach.

Sam couldn't contain his grin at Dean's frustrated growl. "Sorry big boy you want a piece of this ass you're going to have to pay like everyone else." Sam flashed his fuming brother a wink as he placed the finishing touches on his costume, suddenly going undercover as a stripper wasn't all that bad.

Dean had always known that Sam would make a hot professor but he was going to make damn sure that everyone knew just who that hot professor belonged to and was going home with not only tonight but every other night. _'I need to make sure Sam keeps those glasses.'_


	31. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt on tumblr and my first time writing Sam x Jess, I hope I did okay.

Jessica Moore was a women on a mission and nothing and no one was going to get in her way.

Sam was miserable it was the first set of holidays he had spent without Dean, he had held out hope that his dad would change his mind and call him up and tell him he was still a part of the family.

He missed his brother and father like an ache in his chest, Jess bless her heart did her best to make him smile but the holidays just weren't the same without his family.

Sam was pulled out of his negative thoughts by a blond spitfire stalking towards him.

"Samuel Winchester! I am tired of your moping if you don't stop sulking this moment I am going to do something won't like!" Jess declared making sure Sam saw the snowball in her hand.

Sam's eyes narrowed, “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” Slowly as in disbelief Sam wiped the snow from his face, he couldn't believe that Jess had actually thrown it at him. "You know this means war, right?"

Feeling smug beyond belief Jess placed her hands on her hips. "I am the snowball queen there's no way you will hit me Winchester." Jess taunted.

As a Winchester there was no way Sam could back down from a challenge, it just wasn't in his blood. Placing aside his book Sam climbed to his feet he grabbed a handful of snow and with a devious smile rushed towards Jess.

Jess let out a shriek as she ran away from Sam, her heart filling with warmth at the sound of Sam's laughter, she only wanted to see Sam happy and she would do whatever it took to keep him laughing.

 

John Winchester watched as Sam caught his blond girlfriend around the waist and dumped snow on her. John hadn't understood why Sam needed to leave until now Sam had found a little piece of happiness. "Hold onto her son, she's a keeper."


	32. I Need To See Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I am considering making into a story, I have most of it plotted out and everything it will mostly likely be a Wincest story with some Thor/Sam sprinkled in here and there.

"No one needs to know, Cas. I won't tell anyone not even Bobby, I just need to see him even for a moment." Dean hated begging for anything but in this case he was willing to make an exception. "You owe me this, Cas."

In all the time that Castiel had know Dean he had only seen the hunter this broken once before and that was when Sam jumped into the cage, it was that sacrifice of the young man that had led Dean to losing his brother again.

Castiel knew that Dean was right he had willingly broken Sam's wall unleashing all of his memories of the cage  it would be a sin that he would never truly be able to make right, his actions had caused Sam much pain and suffering and the worst part was Sam never blamed him, not once.

"Please Cas, I just need to see Sam, to make sure he is alright." Dean needed to know that Sam was alright, that the price he had paid had been worth it.

Castiel could not stand to see Dean in pain. "I shall contact Thor and make arrangements for you to see Sam."

"Thank you." Dean might never fully be able to forgive Castiel for the pain he caused Sam but he knew the angel was attempting to make amends.

When Castiel destroyed Sam's wall the damage was down and Dean had gone pleading to Death for him to fix Sam's wall, to be able to pull off another miracle. Death hadn't been able to but had another solution, erase Sam's memories and give him a fresh start but when he said all it included removing Dean from Sam's life.

It hadn't been a choice watching his baby brother waste away to nothing or giving him a life without him.

Dean hadn't expected Sam to be placed under the protection of the real Thor but it would seem that all of Asgard regarded Sam as a hero for doing what few gods minus mortals could do and wrestle control of his body back from an archangel and re-cage the devil.  

"I miss you Sammy, so much I can hardly breath, I wish there was another way brother. I just hope you're doing okay." Dean wasn't sure how he was suppose to live without Sam in his life, he was barely functioning as it was, this is why he needed to see Sam to remind him that while Sam was not with him he was still out there alive and well.


	33. Sam's First Haircut

Sam always hated getting his hair cut. It started when he was little the first time John had taken the boys to get their haircut Sam had been content to be in Dean’s arms and then his dad when Dean went to get his haircut first to show Sam that it wasn’t scary. 

That turned out to be a mistake. 

Sam eyed the man wearily watching as he moved around his beloved big brother, he knew his dad would never do anything to cause them harm so he stayed quite while the strange man talked his brother. 

It all went to hell when the barber reached for the scissors. 

“NO! STAY AWAY FROM DEE!” Sam screamed biting and kicking his dad as he reached desperately for his brother to get the bad man away from his Dee. 

John struggled to keep a hold of his struggling son, he couldn’t understand what had happen to his normally sweet and quite son. “Sammy calm down, he’s not going to hurt Dean.” 

John’s words had no effect on Sam who was wailing at this point, he couldn’t understand why his dad wasn’t doing anything to get the man away from Dean. 

Dean could never stay away from Sam when his baby brother needed him, jumping out of the chair, uncaring of the height Dean ran to his dad and tugged on his pant leg, “Dad, give Sammy to me.” Dean ordered. 

John fought the urge to smile at Dean’s disgruntled look, he knew that Dean saw Sammy as his to care for and look after and Sammy happily accepted that. Bending down John gently rocked Sam, “Hey Sam, look Dean is here and unharmed. It’s okay, your brother is not hurt in anyway.” 

“DEE!” Sam reached out for Dean as far as his little arms could reach and the sight of Sam’s tears had Dean hauling his baby brother into his arms. 

“It’s okay Sammy, see I’m just going to get a haircut. It’s painless.” Dean did his best to reassure Sam. 

Sam usually took Dean’s words as the absolute truth, after all why would Dean lie to him? But not this time Sammy vowed then and there that he would never get a haircut. 


	34. Sam Likes to Tease

Everyone thinks that it’s Dean that’s the exhibitionist but they couldn’t be more wrong it’s Sam. 

Sam who teases and taunts his brother into fucking him over the hood of the Impala in the nearly full parking lot of the bar or the backseat of the Impala on the back road where anyone could see them. 

Sam has always been like that since he realized that Dean returned his more than brotherly feelings but wouldn’t act on them, Sam used Dean’s possessiveness and protectiveness to his advantage. 

What Dean didn’t know was his little brother to make some money at Stanford he took a job as stripper and he was good at it. Very good. So when they needed to make some quick cash luck smiled on Sam then ended up at a bar that was having an amateur dancer night. 

Sam called on his skills he learned from his old days and he saw the heat and passion burning in Dean’s eyes as he devoured him hungrily. Sam also swears he heard Dean growl when he realized how many other hungry male eyes were on what belonged to him and him alone.

Dean had held back his less than brotherly feelings for Sam, even when Sam pressed his buttons. But watching his Sammy shake and shimmy what was rightfully his something inside Dean snapped. 

Sam was barely able to stay long enough to collect his winnings before a snarling Dean was dragging him out of the bar and hulling him up against the wall outside and claiming his lips in a deep and possessive kiss. “Mine.” 

So yeah Sam will do his best to get Dean to act on his possessiveness and protectiveness whenever he can, he likes being owned by Dean and he doesn’t care who knows it. 


	35. What He Doesn't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain mentions of MPREG. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

As Sam grabbed onto Michael in Adam’s body, getting ready to cast them all into the cage, he glanced back at Dean, his brother, his lover, his soulmate and unknown to him the father of the child Sam was carrying.

He regretted and was grateful that Dean didn’t know of their child that Sam was dooming to the cage along with him. Sam knew despite Dean’s promise to live his life, his loss would haunt his brother until Dean’s final breath but if Dean knew that he was losing not only Sam but their unborn child, Dean would be lost in a pool of grief that he would never escape from.

_‘Forgive me Dean. Forgive me baby for the sacrifice I had to make.’_


	36. I'll Rip Apart Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of two stories written because of the Winter Finale. I would love to see Dean react like this. Contains spoiler for the Winter Finale.

“Bloody hell this is one phone call I don’t want to be making.” The King of Hell muttered under his breath. True he could not make the phone call but that was trouble itself, that would backfire on him and once Dean found out what he had kept from him he would be moved to the top of Dean Winchester’s hit list, right below his mother and Lucifer.

There were few things Crowley feared and a pissed off protective and possessive big brother Dean was at the top of that very small list. “Here goes nothing.” He wasn’t at all surprised when it was picked up on the first ring.

“Crowley, where’s Sam? If you have done anything tohim you’ll be wishing that you never took over hell.” Dean snarled into the phone his Sammy’s senses had been going crazy ever since he got back from where ever it was that Amara had taken them.

“Sam’s in the cage with Lucifer.” There was no real delicate way of telling Dean his news so Crowley went for the direct approach.

 _‘Sam’s in the cage with Lucifer.’_ No, Dean had to be hearing wrong; there was no way that his baby brother was back locked in with his worst nightmare. “How? How in the hell did this happen and so help me Crowley if you had any part of this.”

Crowley almost was tempted to roll his eyes at Dean’s threat. “Do you really think I wanted Lucifer free? No! Mother did something to the wards; I should have known something was up by the way she was drooling over Lucifer. If I wanted to take out Moose I wouldn’t do it by freeing the one man who can take my kingdom from me, you know that Dean.”

Dean did know that. “Alright Crowley your off the hook from now. But you are going to tell your minions to stay out of my way because if they get in my path I will remind them why I was Alistair top student.”

Any of his demons stupid enough to get in the pathway of a pissed off Dean Winchester got whatever was coming to them. “What are you planning Dean?”

“I’m getting my brother out of that cage if I have to rip apart hell with my bare hands.”

There was not one hint of doubt in Crowley’s mind that Dean would do just that and there would be no mercy for anyone who got in his way. “And my dear mother’s fate?”

“You find her and then you leave her to me. I’m serious Crowley; there are no more chances for Rowena not after she gave Sam to Lucifer.” Dean wishes that he had taken out the witch long ago. There would be no mercy for those who hurt Sam; Dean was through making deals with demons and witches.

_‘First I deal with Lucifer then Rowena and Amara whatever bond you think may be between us you kept me from Sam, you are a danger to him and I make it my mission to take out whatever threats there are to my brother.’_


	37. Seeking Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers from the Winter Finale.

“Well, well this is a surprise and an honour what can I do for the mighty Dean Winchester?” He was the very last person that Billie had expected to track her down. 

“Cut the crap, I know you Reapers have no love for me or my brother but I need to know something and you are the only one who can give me the answers I seek.” Dean snarled completely on edge not at all caring about how he was talking to one of Death’s Reapers he needed answers and he was going to get them one way or another. 

Billie raised an eyebrow there was only one thing that could get Dean Winchester this worked up and that was his precious baby brother Sam. “I already told Sam that there are no more coming back from death. This meeting is over.” Turning on her heel she made to leave. 

“Sam’s not dead.” Dean cut off Billie. “I need to know how to kill an archangel.” 

That stopped Billie in her tracks and turning around she could see the despair in Dean’s eyes, “Last I heard two were dead and two were imprisoned. What has happened Dean?” 

Dean swallowed hard. “Sammy’s trapped in the cage with Lucifer and that bastard has already hurt my brother enough I’m going to get my brother out of there and I am going to make sure that Lucifer can never harm Sam again.” 

Crossing her arms Billie looked calmly back at Dean. “And what makes you think I would have any idea how to kill an archangel?” 

“Because your boss once said that he would reap God himself someday, so yeah I’m betting you Reapers know how to kill an archangel.” Dean would do anything to save Sam, even begging a Reaper for help. 

“My boss who you killed. Tell me Dean why should I help you?” Billie countered. 

“Because without Sammy in my life I have nothing to live for and nothing to fight against the bond I have with Amara and despite what you told Sam I don’t think you want her to run free not when she’s keeping souls.” Dean couldn’t keep the agony out of his voice.

“Death was right you boys are so stubborn when it comes to one another. I will help you Dean Winchester. I will tell you how to kill Lucifer.” 

 


	38. He Won't Be Alone This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't stand the idea of Sam facing Lucifer alone.

None of his kind had ever been here. Hell was something very new to the Zanna but Sully refused to let it get to him, he had a reason to be here and nothing was going to stop him.

He had never tried to be invisible around an angel let alone an archangel but for Sam he would try.

Finding the cage wasn’t that hard but what Sully found broke his heart and for the first time the Zanna experience rage and the need to harm someone. Curled up in the corner of the cage looking like a small frightened child was Sam.

Despite his overwhelming need to rush to Sam’s side Sully was careful making sure that Lucifer couldn’t see him. As he drew closer to the cage it became clear to Sully that the fallen one couldn’t see him.

Reaching the cage and Sam’s side Sully sat down in front of Sam and reached through the bars for Sam’s hand. “I’m here Sam and I’m not leaving your side. You won’t have to face him alone, not this time.”


	39. My King

When Dean comes for Sam at Stanford there is something different about him, something that Sam can’t put his finger on.

There’s a new darkness to Dean, one that wasn’t there four years ago. Sam knows that time can change people and the hunting life is not an easy one.

Sam wanted to get back to Stanford... to Jess but when Dean kissed him for the first time in four years everything but the feel of his brother pressing him down into the back of the Impala’s backseat escaped him.

Sam never noticed when Dean’s eyes flickered black or when the first drops of blood entered his mouth through Dean’s possessive kiss.

And Sam never heard Dean’s whispered promise, “You and I are going to bring heaven and hell to its knees my king.”


	40. Mine

Dean Winchester pretty sure he’s suppose to be dead, that’s usually what happens when you have your neck broken but then again he wouldn’t put it pass those douchebags to pull a stunt and let him feel pain even in the afterlife.

“Dean?”

Dean froze it had been five years since he last heard that lost broken tone but he would know it anywhere. Of course this could be some kind of trick by Lucifer to torment him so more.

“No...no...you can’t be him. I lost Dean. I lost him; he’s somewhere I can’t be.” Sam Winchester muttered as he backed away from the man or monster wearing his brother’s face. He dug his fingers into his palm pressing down on the scar there, like Dean had told him to when he first started to lose his grip on what is real and not. Reality had been slipping away from him more and more since he lost Dean and Castiel, most days he couldn’t tell the difference.

Without Dean he was going insane. He couldn’t even look for him without memories of hell washing over him and leaving him crippled for hours. Sam wanted to die; he wanted to join Dean in heaven because that was the only place he could be. Apparently he looked bad enough that even Crowley took pity on him and told him that Dean wasn’t in hell and humans weren’t meant for purgatory, so that only left heaven.

Sam planned on joining Dean as quickly as he could, that is if the boy with the demon blood would be allowed into heaven, but he needed to try. But now Dean was lying on the ground before him but it couldn’t be Dean could it?

Dean forced himself to move and as he got to his feet his eyes never left Sam’s trembling form. This wasn’t Lucifer, no matter how good of an actor he was he was never able to fool Dean’s Sammy’s senses and while they were rusty they were screaming at him that this was his Sammy. But not the Sam that Dean had last scene, no this Sam was broken and barely hanging on.

Forcing himself to look as harmless as possible he raised his hands, he had no clue what was going on or where he was but right now none of that mattered all that mattered was Sam. “I know you don’t have to believe me Sammy, but it’s me Dean.”

All strength left Sam as he collapsed against the wall, he couldn’t understand this man looked like Dean but how could this be? Sam flinched as an unsure hand rested on his head before fingers began running through his hair. “Dean? Are you really here? Or have I gone crazy again?” Sam asked looking up at Dean.

Dean managed to hide his flinch at the broken look in Sam eyes, something or someone had broken his Sammy and while he hungered to hunt down whoever did this his first priority had to be Sam. “I’m really here Sam and I’m going to look after you. No one is going to hurt you again, I promise.”

Sam grabbed at Dean’s jacket. “Kiss me Dee? Please? Even if this is another dream it’s been so long since I’ve last felt your kiss.” Sam pleaded with Dean.

It had been over five years since Dean had last kissed his Sammy and while this wasn’t his Sammy it was still Sam and Dean could never deny his baby boy anything he wanted, not when he wanted to kiss Sam just as much. But with this Sam he had to be careful, he was fragile and that was something Dean never thought he would see Sam as but it was the truth this Sam was so breakable that Dean knew he had to be gentle with him. Cupping Sam’s face Dean placed the gentlest of kisses on his lips, grinning as he heard Sam sigh into the kiss before completely melting.

Dean didn’t know where the him from this world was and he didn’t care he had Sam back and nothing was going to take Sam from him again, not even himself.


	41. Property of Jensen Ackles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came about because of picture of Jensen at a tattoo parlor.

Jensen was never big on tattoos, he didn’t mind them but he never saw the appeal of them.

Then he met Jared and that all changed. 

Jared with his sunshine smile and eyes that sparkled, Jensen feel head over heels for him and when Jared turned that love nothing could make him happier. 

But Jared also brought out Jensen’s possessive and protective side, he hated seeing Jared hurt in any way. 

“Come on. I think you would look so hot with it. Certain fans already think you have one.” Jensen whispered against Jared’s ear as he trailed his hands down Jared’s body. 

A tiny breathless whimper escaped Jared’s lips as Jensen continued to tease him. “Jensen, where would I even put it?” Jared asked once he forced himself to think. 

A wicked grin crossed Jensen’s face as his one hand reached out and squeezed Jared’s partly covered ass. “I think here would be a good place.” 

A huff escaped Jared’s lips. “I don’t think getting ‘Property of Jensen Ackles’ tattooed on my ass is going warn people off.” Jared pointed out. Letting out a small laugh Jared twisted around enough so that he could kiss Jensen’s pouting mouth, “I guess you will just have to be your usually possessive and protective self and warn all my suitors off. This way they won’t have to see me naked.” 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight crossover with DC.

Sam Winchester could feel his face heating up and knew that he most likely looked like a tomato underneath this mask. _‘How did I get myself talked into this?’_ As soon as the question crossed Sam’s mind he knew that answer and they were staring at him from across the room with hunger in their eyes.

Richard 'Dick’ Grayson easily climbed to his feet as he trailed his eyes over the sight of Sam in one of his spares suits and what a sight it was. Sam looked like sin come to life and Dick’s fingers itched to touch him, to remove that suit from him inch by inch touching, tasting, licking and kissing every inch of skin, ever scar that was reviled to him and he knew he wasn’t alone.

“Damn baby boy.” Dean let out a low whistle as he raked his eyes over the sight of Sam dressed up as Nightwing. He had been totally onboard with the idea of Sam dressing up in one of Dick’s spare suits because he knew that his baby boy would look damn sexy in that suit but seeing Sam in it was beyond even his wildest imagination.

Sam could feel his face burning and his body heating up at the pure lust in Dick and Dean’s eyes. His mouth went dry as Dean and Dick began to prowl towards him, moving as one. Sam could feel his heart begin to race as the two men who own his heart finally reached common ground and agreed to share him.

It was no surprise that Dean reached Sam first who let out a soft moan as Dean’s thumb stroked his lower lip. “Oh, Sammy am I going to enjoy teasing and tasting you,” Dean whispered before pulling Sam’s head down into a kiss.

Dick in all of his grace silently moved behind Sam and found the spot on the back of Sam’s neck that would make him moan the prettiest of sounds. Dean wasn’t the only one who was going to enjoy tasting Sam tonight. 


	43. Chapter 43

Before he had met Jensen, Jared had never known that dirty talk turned him on. The first time that Jensen had pinned him against the wall of his trailer and looked at him with hunger in his dark eyes and growled out, “First I’m going to eat out of that ass then I am going to fuck you baby boy until all you remember is my name,” Jared had blushed up a storm and begged please. 

Now after twelve years together Jared likes to tease Jensen, to get him all riled up and possessive but nothing can make him blush darker than Jensen whispering in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you right here so you remember who you belong to.” 

Dirty talk was one of Jared’s kinks but only when it was coming from Jensen. 


	44. Chapter 44

People tend to forget that before Ruby got him hooked on demon blood.

Before he learned that he was Lucifer’s true vessel.

Sam Winchester was one of Azazel’s children and his blood flows through him.

Sam had been grateful when his powers went silent, he was no longer a freak. Except for moments like this. When Dean’s life was on the line.

The BMoL, the bastards who had tortured and mind raped him, were now aiming the Colt, the colt that their mother gave them, at Dean. Sam had pushed down his feelings and trauma he had experience thanks to them because they had bigger things to worry about.

But now Sam could feel nothing but fear and hate building inside of him.

There was no Death.

There was no Billie.

There was no one around to make a deal with to bring Dean back, if he died here it would be for good.

Sam couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t.

As the trigger of the colt pulled back something inside of Sam snapped and reawaken.

“Oh hell.” Crowley knew that they were all in trouble as the colt flew out of the BMoL minion’s hand and into the hand of Sam Winchester whose eyes were pure gold. The Boy King was awake and pissed off.

Only one person was guaranteed to walk out of here whole and that was the man climbing to his feet heading for Sam with his hands stretched out before him.

“Sammy, Sammy, I’m okay put the gun down.” Dean Winchester was experiencing a lot of emotions at that moment, ones that he wanted to push down as he gathered up his little brother and got far away from here. He wanted Sam safe before he dealt with the fact that their mom had been working for the monsters that hurt his little brother.

But none of that mattered, not when Sam was in danger of losing himself if he didn’t gain control.

“Sammy, listen to me you can fight this. You are stronger than you think. You beat the devil back, you can beat this side of you back.”

Sam’s response broke Dean’s, heart.

“But why?” Sam was done.

“After everything we have done. After everything, we have sacrificed and lost we are the ones who pay for the prices. The BMoL sat on their asses and did nothing while we faced off against Azazel. They did nothing when we tried everything to stop Lucifer and we ended up losing Ellen and Jo. They did nothing when we went against the leviathan and lost Bobby. Why should I spare them?”

Dean could see the pain in Sam’s eyes it was the same pain he carried around with him. They had lost so many they cared about and still, they were the ones blamed and punished. “Because I want to be the one who rips them apart for hurting you. They were dead, baby boy the moment they touched you. But Sammy, you fought back this side and won, don’t let them be the reason you give in.” 

And in that moment everyone knew what Crowley knew they were screwed, the Winchester brother’s wrath was not something you wanted to be directed at you, no one walked away.  


	45. Chapter 45

Since he was little nothing soothed Sam after a nightmare than Dean singing to him. So the first night back in the bunker after being held by the BMoL Sam didn’t bother heading to his own room as he stood in the doorway of Dean’s.

There wasn’t of surprise in Dean’s eyes or on his face at the sight of Sam in his room. Sam barely spent the night in his room and yeah things might be a little awkward with their mom back it didn’t change anything Sam was welcomed here. Opening up the covers Dean smiled at Sam, “Come here baby boy.”

That was all Sam needed to hear as he crawled in next to Dean and let out a soft sigh as one of Dean’s arms wrapped around him. Safe and sound back in Dean’s arms Sam finally allowed himself to relax as Dean’s voice washed over him. 

 _“Brother let me be your shelter_  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you’re low  
Brother let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home”


	46. Free Falling For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written thanks to that amazing J2 moment this weekend.

“I’m so proud of you baby boy,” Jensen whispered as he pressed kisses along Jared’s neck, not even caring that he had slipped into Dean’s nickname for Sam after all Jared was his baby boy as well. He had hoped that this day would come, that Jared would play the guitar while he sang, it was a dream of his he had kept close to his heart since he first heard Jared play. 

A soft, almost shy smile appeared on Jared’s face as he reached out and stroked Jensen’s cheek. “I only had the courage to play because you were there right beside me. When I felt my courage slipping away and my fear rising back up it and sinking its claws deeper into me, it was you and your smile that drove it back down. You were are my light, Jensen.” 

Jensen knew that Jared had been afraid, he could see it in his eyes when he looked in them. “The way you looked at me up on stage I wanted to reach out and touch you. It took everything in me not to jump in front of the crowd. I know that this is a moment the fans will always treasure but I don’t think anyone will treasure it more than me.” Jensen pressed his lips against Jared’s for a gentle kiss. He knew what it was like to overcome the fear of performing in front of a crowd and Jared had done that today. He really couldn’t put into words how proud he was Jared, he only hoped that his actions showed.

“I love you, Jensen. Thank you for being my inspiration, not just today but every day since I met you.” Cupping Jensen’s face between his hands Jared beamed at Jensen making sure that all the love he had for the other man showed on his face. 

“I was free falling in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you.” Jensen knew it was cheesy but it was the truth. The small burst of laughter and the smile that shone on Jared’s face was more than worth the teasing he might get in the future. Jared’s happiness was all that matter to Jensen and he was thrilled to know that he was a big part of that happiness.  


	47. Sully the Winchester Whisperer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sully returns and tells the tale of the Winchester's. Does have Mpreg in it.

“... and then your dad did what no one else ever did, he fought back the devil and won. The world was saved because of the strength of your dad’s spirit and the bond of love between your dad and papa. Their love is unbreakable.” 

John Bobby or J.B as he likes to be called could only stare up at Sully in pure awe as his friend finished telling him a tale of how brave his dad and papa are. “Wow.” J.B breathed out. 

Sully’s smile could have powered up the room. He had been so honoured when he became the imaginary friend to the son of Sam and Dean. He had made it his mission to tell all the children that he became friends with the heroic tales of Sam and Dean Winchester. The boys deserved to recognized as the heroes they are.

* * *

 

“You’re my hero baby boy,” Dean whispered as he curled his arms around Sam’s waist and tugged his boy into his arms. He hadn’t been too happy when Sully arrived in their house telling them that he was their son’s friend. That all changed the first night Dean overheard Sully telling J.B about the heroic things Sam had done, clean for small ears and Dean had surprised himself by standing outside of their son’s room, against the wall listening to all the things Sam had done. Then Sully had surprised him when he started talking about all the times Dean had saved the day. 

Sam could only smile at Dean as he leaned into his arms. “And you are my hero. Always have been always will be.” Sam promised.

That wasn’t the first time Sam had said that to him and Dean knew it wouldn’t be the last time he heard those words fall from Sam’s lips and he treasured them. They were done with the life of hunting, had been since the moment Sam had come to him with a scared look in his eyes and told him that he was pregnant. Nothing had mattered in that moment to Dean but Sam and the baby he was carrying. 

Jody and Donna had helped them set up a new life and they lived ten minutes away from Jody who they asked to be their son’s godmother. Dean’s hand curled around Sam’s growing stomach, Donna was to be the next one.

* * *

 

Sully could hear Sam and Dean out in the hall and his smile grew as he watched J.B the perfect mix of the two eyes flutter shut. 

Dean and Sam had known each other were heroes and they had been enough for them but not for Sully. Sully made it his mission as did his fellow imaginary friends to spread the heroic tales of Sam and Dean Winchester. Their story would never end. 

 


	48. Some Things Are Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this song but I couldn't help but think of Jensen singing it to Jared.

_Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_   
_But I can’t help falling in love with you_   
_Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin_   
_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

As Jensen’s voice began to sing softly in his ear Jared could feel his eyes beginning to fill with tears, like he always did when Jensen sang just for him. He had known the moment he met the other man that he would love him forever. Not a day went by that Jared didn’t thank whoever was responsible for bringing Jensen into his life, he was his light when the darkness began creeping back in. 

_Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_   
_Take my hand,_   
_Take my whole life, too_   
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

Bringing their joined hands together Jensen pressed a kiss on Jared’s finger wishing that he could wipe the tears that had slowly begun rolling down Jared’s cheeks but unable to let Jared go. He had never really believed in soulmates until he met Jared and then he had known that Jared was his soulmate, the one that makes his life brighter and makes him smile.

 _Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand,_  
 _Take my whole life, too_  
 _For I can’t help falling in love with you_  
 _For I can’t help falling in love with you_

The rest of the world faded away from them as they danced underneath the stars, for now, it was just the two of them and it would stay that way until they were ready to return to the lives that waited for them. 


End file.
